For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a vibration actuator employing ultrasonic vibration to rotate a rotor. The vibration actuator has a composite vibrator as a vibration means, the vibrator including a plurality of piezoelectric element plates overlapping each other. A stator is arranged on one end portion of the composite vibrator, and a single rotor is supported by the stator so as to contact with the stator. By applying driving voltages to the plurality of piezoelectric element plates of the composite vibrator, a plurality of vibrations in different directions are generated and combined with each other to form a composite vibration. Then, the composite vibration causes the stator to vibrate, thereby rotating the rotor.
Patent Document 1: JP 11-220892 A